


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time 2

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Mild Smut, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Boomerang and the reader become friends after an epic evening. The dynamic duo is back for another adventure and shenanigans will ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time 2

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to be while listening to Panic! At The Disco’s - Don’t Threaten Me with A Good Time
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but this story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

You were fully engrossed in the movie when you hear the startling sound. It was like nails raking over a chalkboard. Looking in the direction of the disturbance, you see an imposing figure outside the window on the fire escape. You emit a blood curdling scream and the figure laughs. Narrowing your eyes, the figure leans forward and you can see his face. The Captain is still laughing as he taps a boomerang on the window. 

Unlocking and lifting the window as you shout at the man, "You asshole!" He is still laughing as he crawls through the frame and closes it.

"Ya should of seen ya face!" In a huff, you slap his arm before heading back to the couch. 

"Why can't you just use a door like a normal person?" 

"Because I'm not a normal person love. What ya got in the fridge?" He questions as he walks to the appliance.

"There's some of that pasta you like." Boomer lets out an approving grunt, grabbing the container and a fork before plopping next to you on the couch. 

"You don't want to warm it?" He shakes his head no as he shoves food into his mouth. 

Ever since your wild evening with Captain Boomerang, the two of you ended up on friendly terms. He was strange, rude, mysterious, and always scheming but the two of you clicked. He'd randomly show up to hang out or drag you to the bar. Now the other side of the friendship included benefits. You admit that he was a good lay and romantic relationships were messy. You weren't interested in messy or attachment so this arrangement was perfect. 

Turning his attention to the movie, his eyebrows shot up when he noticed the raunchy love scene. 

With his eyes glued to the t.v., he slowly chewed and swallowed his mouthful before asking, "Ya want to do that? I could do that."

"Did you just come for food and a fuck?" 

Boomerang's eyes shifted to you but he makes no attempt to hide the intention on his face. Setting the container to the side, he draws a finger slowly up your thigh and along the edge of your panties. You throw a pillow at his face but it doesn't deter him. 

"You are a pig." 

"Oink, oink." he says before nuzzling your neck.

"I'm bleeding." You quip and he leans back disgusted.

"That's a boner killer." 

"It's also better than the alternative." 

He nods in agreement before launching himself off the couch, "Got any beer." 

"Noooo because you promised you'd bring some and guess what?! I'm still waiting." The Captain looks defeated standing in the middle of the room. His slumped shoulders and blank expression cause you to start laughing. 

He curls his lip in and growls. "You look like someone took your ice cream cone." 

"Y/N, put some damn pants on so we can get a beer." He orders and you stand up offering a stiff salute. 

"Aye, aye Captain!" His scowl grows as you stumble towards your room for pants and shoes.  
_________________  
You and Boomerang were working on your second pitcher of cheap $3 beer when you decide it was time to do something. 

"The last time ya had a bright idea I woke to a boxing kangaroo tattooed on my forearm." He points.

"And I believe I ended up with a boomerang on my ass." You challenge before sipping from the frosty mug. 

"It looks good there." He says with a perverted smirk and a wink. You simply roll your eyes. 

"Do you want to play pool?”

He snatches the pitcher and his mug, tilting his head towards the empty pool table, "Let's go." 

You jump up in excitement spilling some beer on his shirt in the process. He grumbles at the spilled beverage. You offer a giant smile before leaning forward and wiggling your tongue at his damp shirt. 

"Fuck Off!" He side steps you moving to the table. 

The rest of the second pitcher goes down easy but the third brings trouble. You and Boomer are on the express train to intoxication station. He keeps grinding you from behind as you take shots. In rebuttal you keep leaning over the table revealing your cleavage and lacy bra. At some point, you've both decided to raise the stakes with strip pool. 

After sinking a shot, Boomer extends his pool stick nudging your shirt up. 

"Ya know tha rules." 

As you reach for the hemline a shout erupts, "Enough of that! You two get outta here!"  
__________________  
When you come to, you were sprawled across your bed lying on your back. Your mouth feels like the desert and there is a trail of dried drool cascading down your check. Sitting up you note you are fully dressed and scan the bed for any signs of George but come up empty. Snores draw your attention and you lean over the bed to discover Boomer face down on the floor with his pants gathered around his ankles. You fall back on the bed in a fit of laughter at the sight of his bare ass.

"Shhhhh..." He softly emits. 

"I...can't...breathe...it...hurts." You choke out while wiping tears from your eyes. 

Boomerang slowly pushes himself up to standing position. His gaze travels down and confusion washes across his face. He grunts as leans down to pull up his pants.

_Barely inside the door, you are fumbling with Boomerang's belt and his hands are groping you. The two of you bump into walls as you kiss shedding jackets and shoes along the way. Once in the bedroom, you immediately drop to your knees pulling his pants with you. His erection springs from his pants, you immediately begin tease with your tongue. Boomers hands find your hair and he grips with a groan._

"Good morning sunshine." You muster with a wickedly sweet voice, "You look rouuuugh." 

"Ya, I slept on the floor...some hospitality." 

"That's not my fault." 

"I doubt that sweetheart." 

_Boomer's beastly moans fill the room as you suck him dry. His head is flung back as he attempts to catch his breath. You stand wearing smug satisfaction and turn to crawl into bed. Boomer bends over to retrieve his pants but falls forward. Wide eyed you call after him. "George?" You toss a pillow and he slightly stirs with a grumble. 'Fine stay there.' You think before sinking back onto the mattress and passing out._

"I'm making a jumbo pot of coffee to wash down our ibuprofen." 

"And bacon." He demands. 

"No!" You shout while preparing the coffee pot. 

"Damn woman." Boomerang grumbles as he trudges to the table. "I'm headin' to tha dinner because I'm starvin'"

"Oh, Boomy! I'd thought you'd never ask!" You hop up kissing his cheek and he shoots you a look. "You know you love me." You say with a wink and the large man shakes his head.  
___________________  
The two of you spend the day nursing hangovers. Spending the day napping and lounging around. By evening you felt better and decided it was time to get back on the horse. Walking up to the bar, Boomer holds the door as you head in. The bartender looks up from the counter and immediately shakes his head no. 

"Not you two again. No way, get out." 

Boomer raises his brow and you jump in before he can say something, "We'll be on our best behavior tonight. Scouts honor!" You voice with conviction. 

Pointing the two of you, the bartender squints before speaking, "Pull any shit and you are gone." 

Stifling a giggle you respond, "Yes, sir!"


End file.
